Ask and Dare The Soul Eater Cast
by AkemiLovesAnime289
Summary: Here you can leave a review and the Soul Eater cast will answer it for you! You can also leave a dare and your OC name to be added! So just enjoy and read... DISCONTINUED BECAUSE OF LAZINESS SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Ask and Dare The Soul Eater Cast!**

"Hi I am Akemi! I will be the hostess along with my amazing weapon, Erza!" Akemi said with a smile.

"Hi everyone!" Erza exclaimed.

"DON'T WORRY YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Black*Star screamed out.

"Black*Star! I thought I said that no one can scream but Erza and I in the first chapter!" Akemi screamed at Black*Star.

"But I am a god and you cannot boss gods around!" Black*Star started screaming back.

"Well, let's just explain what this 'Hostess' thing is about," Erza suggested with a sweet smile.

"Ok, well this is the place where you can review questions and dares for the characters!" Akemi started to explain.

"Oh and you can also ask to be added in the story if you tell Akemi your OC name!" Erza happily said.

"Yep! Also no killing people off! We need them to answer questions!" Akemi continued to explain.

"NOW LET'S GET STARTED! YOUR GOD IS GETTING RESTLESS!" Black*Star yelled out.

"Ok! Review and I will see you all next chapter!" Akemi said happily and walked into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask and Dare The Soul Eater Cast**

"Hello again everyone!" Akemi exclaimed. "Last chapter I forgot to do the disclaimer so, Crona will do it!"

"M-Me bu-but I don't know how to deal with talking to everyone…" Crona complained.

"Oh come on Crona! Everyone loves you!" Erza told Crona sweetly.

"O-Okay… AkemiLovesAnime289 d-doesn't own S-Soul Eater or any of its characters…" Crona said cutely.

"AWW He is SOOO cute!" Erza screamed.

"Anyway, moving on," Akemi says as she pulls out a paper with the dares on it. "Ok! First dare is for Black*Star! This one is from FieryShadows13!"

**Ohhhhhhh this seems interesting! I love these things! Let's see what evil idea do I have today *rubs hands evilly* oh! Got one!**

**This is a dare for Black*Star: Black*Star, I dare you to not talk for 30 minutes! BAHAHAHA!**

**And I would love to be an OC! My OC name would be Emira. Can't wait to see what happens next chapter! *evil smile***

"Hey! How come a cool guy like me doesn't get questions or dares!" Soul complained.

"Maka….. CHOP" Maka exclaimed as she hit Soul in the head with a hard cover book.

"OWW! Maka!" Soul screamed at Maka.

"HAHAHA YOUR GOD WILL NEVER STOP TALKING!" Black*Star screamed.

"BLACK*STAR STOP BREAKING MY RULES YOU WILL SHUT UP IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Akemi screamed.

"Hi everyone!" Emira said happily.

"Hey! You're here!" Akemi said as she walked up and gave Emira a hug.

"Hi Emira!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hi!" Emira replied.

"Well, on to the next review!" Akemi yelled. "This one is from Komamura's son!"

**Oh, I can't wait to see how this plays out.**

**Lord Death/Shimigami-Sama: I dare you to stand in an elevator of an office building, and when people walk in say "it is time..."**

**Maka: Do the Maka Chop with 7 dictionaries, 3 Shakespeare stories, and 10 novels at once on Soul**

**Death The Kid: Look at a mirror**

**Well, that's all I have for now, my OC is Roy, I should mention I have fox ears and a tail, cuz it's pretty important to me**

"Ummm… Ok!" Lord Death said and walked to the nearest building with an elevator.

"YES!" Screamed Maka as she found all the books. "Maka…. CHOP!"

"OWWW! That really hurt!" Soul complained.

"Yeah, I know" Maka said happily and walked into the living room.

"Ok Kid, come with me to the mirror." Akemi said.

"Fine." Kid said as he followed Akemi.

*At The Mirror*

"I am unsymmetrical garbage! I shouldn't be alive!" Kid cried.

"HAHA Kid is crying!" Patty laughed.

"Oh no, not again…" Liz sighed.

"I'm just gonna leave you guys alone…" Akemi said quietly as she walked away.

*Back at the porch where everyone is*

"Well, that went well I'm guessing." Erza said.

"Eh, kind of. Anyway!" Akemi said.

"Wait! What about Lord Death?" Soul reminded everyone.

"Hey everyone!" said Roy.

"Hi Roy!" Erza said happily with a sweet smile.

"Oh Roy is here!" Akemi exclaimed happily.

"Crona, say hi to Roy! You never talk" Erza pushed Crona.

"H-Hi Roy…" Crona said shyly.

"Hi Crona," Roy replied nicely.

"AWW HE IS SO CUTE!" Erza screamed as she hugged Crona.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" Lord Death exclaimed as he walked through the door.

"Well, how did it go?" Akemi asked.

"Everyone got scared and ran away!" Lord Death said with his silly voice.

"HAHAHAHAHA! KID IS STILL CRYING!" Patty screamed from upstairs.

"Well, I have to calm everyone down so, SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!" Akemi screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask and Dare The Soul Eater Cast**

"Hello everyone! Welcome back! We got some nice reviews for you! So sit back and enjoy!" Akemi said with a smile. "Ok, today… Hmmm… Let's let Black*Star do the disclaimer!"

"AkemiLovesAnime289 DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER AT ALL! ALL SHE OWNS IS AKEMI AND ERZA!" Black*Star screamed.

"You know, I love manipulating the cast, there is just some beauty to watch the cast do everything other people say…" Emira said.

"Well then, on to the reviews!" Akemi shouted. "This one is from Komamura's son again!" (AKA, Roy)

"I wanna read it!" screamed Roy as he fought Akemi for the paper.

"Fine Roy, just take it!" Akemi finally gave in.

"Yes!" Roy whispered to himself. "Here is the review!"

**Aww, that was perfect, I'm sorry Kid and Soul, I had to do that. Anyways...**

**Stein: Can you dissect Black Star to see if he even has a brain**

**Spirit/Death Scythe: I LOVE YOU, can I have your suit?**

**Kid and Soul: I hated myself for hurting you two, throw Excalibur out a 10 story window every time he says "FOOLS"**

**Thanks for having me be a host, you can use me any time :3**

"NOO YOUR GOD WILL NOT BE DISSECTED!" Black*Star screamed out.

"STOP DISOBEYING ME BLACK*STAR! GOD OR NOT I'M STILL THE FRICKING HOSTESS!" Akemi screamed at Black*Star. "YOU WILL THE STICKING DISSECTION LIKE A MAN! NOW STEIN, TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

"Gladly." Stein said in his boring, plain voice.

*Stein takes Black*Star into the guest room to dissect him*

"Well, that's taken care of, THE NEXT QUESTION!" Akemi shouted.

"I-I have a fan?!" Spirit said surprised.

"Yes Stein NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Akemi screamed.

"Well, I kind of like my suit too, but we can share it!" Spirit said jolly.

"Well, moving on…" Akemi said awkwardly.

"Well, I accept your apology and HELL YEAH I GET TO THROW EXCALIBUR OUT A WINDOW!" Soul said excitedly.

"I accept your apology as well! And I would love to throw Excalibur out a window!" Kid said with a smile.

*Excalibur walked in*

"Now! I shall tell you about my story in the 12th century!" Excalibur started.

"Please Excalibur, I need to say the next review!" Akemi pleaded.

"FOOLS!" Excalibur screamed and put his cane in the air.

"You ready Kid?" Soul asked remembering what the review said.

"As ready as I will ever be!" Kid replied as he picked up Excalibur and took him to a 10 story building.

"Let's….. GO!" Soul screamed and ran out the door.

"Well then…" Erza said.

"Well, ON TO THE NEXT REVIEW!" Akemi shouted. "This one is from ground zero!"

**I dare Soul to kiss Maka on the cheek or lips the hosts decide which one.**

"I LOVE THIS FRICKING REVIEW! I have always been SoulxMaka!" Akemi happily exclaimed.

"I say the lips!" Erza said.

"Me too!" Akemi agreed.

*Soul and Kid come back from throwing Excalibur out the window*

"That was satisfying," Kid said as he walked through the door.

"Yep, well do I have a dare?" Soul asked.

"YES! You have to kiss Maka, ON THE MOUTH!" Akemi squealed.

"Ummm…" Maka said.

*Soul walked up to Maka and kissed her on the lips*

"YAAAAAAY!" Akemi squealed extremely loud.

"OMG SOO SWEET!" Erza screamed.

"Uhhh…" Maka said as she blushed.

"Sooo…" Soul said.

"Maka… CHOP" Maka screamed as she hit Soul, Akemi and Erza in the head with a book.

"OWW MAKA STOP HITTING ME!" Soul screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE HIT THE HOSTESS!" Akemi screamed as well.

*Maka mumbled and went to pet Akemi's dog named Buddy*

"Maka, why do you even Maka Chop people…" Erza asked.

"You can't ask questions! You aren't a reviewer!" Maka replied.

"Oh, sorry…" Erza said quietly and walked away.

*Black*Star comes out of the guest room with Stein*

"STEIN I WILL KILL YOU, ALSO WHOEVER REVIEWED THAT! THAT WAS PAINFUL!" Black*Star screamed. "A GOD SHOULD NEVER GET HURT LIKE THAT!"

"Shut the hell up Black*Star!" Akemi yelled.

"Uhhh… I am gonna go to the kitchen right now…" Roy said awkwardly.

"Yeah… Me too…" Emira said and walked away with Roy.

"Why, what the hell did you guys do!" Akemi screamed. "I feel really pissed off right now…"

"We… Umm…" Emira and Roy both said at the same time.

"Ok! We kind of messed up the garden…" Emira confessed.

"Whatever, just go inside, I will fix it later…" Akemi sighed. "Let's just go on to the next review…"

"Oh, and also. Black*Star does have a brain, he just never uses it." Stein said with a small chuckle.

"NEXT REVIEW!" Akemi shouted. "This one is from S.U.C.F.T.W!"

**I dare Stein and Spirit to make out for 5 min then say if they liked the kiss or not WAHAHAHA. Also Stein if you do this I'll hold down Spirit to dissect him. Black*Star I dare you to not say you're a god for 8 chapters or I will throw you into a pit with Excalibur for 24 hours.**

"Ummm… I'd rather not _kiss_ Spirit…" Stein said awkwardly. "Even if I do get to dissect him after…"

"Yeah… Me either…" Spirit said.

"Just go in the guest room and kiss or something!" Akemi yelled.

*5 minutes later*

"Well… Ummm… It was awkward just like this whole chapter…" Stein said.

"Well… It was weird to _kiss_ Stein because we were partners, and he dissected me…" Spirit said shuddering.

"My house is becoming a place for weirdos…" Akemi mumbled. "ANYWAYS ON TO THE NEXT DARE!"

"No bragging you are a god starting NOW Black*Star," Erza started keeping track of the chapters.

"Now it will be quiet, quieter at least… Black*Star I have to keep an eye on you, tonight you will sleep on my couch." Akemi told Black*Star, not expecting an answer. "Now remember, if you say you are a god, you are put in a pit with Excalibur for 24 hours."

*Black*Star Nodded*

"Ok! Last review!" Akemi exclaimed. "The last one is from Mercipourlevenin!"

**This is a dare for Soul... Kiss Maka.**

"Again?!" Maka exclaimed as she sighed.

*Soul kissed Maka on the lips again*

"Please don't Maka Chop me, it's the reviewers fault!" Soul begged.

"Fine…" Maka mumbled as Soul sighed in relief.

"Anyways, GOODBYE EVERYONE, SEE Y'ALL NEXT CHAPTER!" Akemi shouted out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry, I would have had the next chapter up earlier but, I was so lazy and I need to clean out my computer. I also just got new glasses so… I am not used to them! But I am sorry in advance, the next chapter should come in at least tomorrow. If you want a time, 3:30 PM East Coast time. So I am very sorry and I will write a long one for chapter 4! I already started it and there are long reviews and I have at least 5 or 4 I have to write down so YOU SHALL BE ENTERTAINED WITH MY RANDOMNESS! (P.S. it is 3:46 AM East Coast time so excuse my craziness! I have to get some sleep…)**

**^-^ Akemi 3 ^-^**


	5. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys! Omg you don't know how guilty I feel! If you are a writer then you probably know. So now let me bother you with useless excuses so you can forgive me! 1. School started. 2. I COMPLETLELY had a mind derp so, a really bad writers block. I can't figure out good songs… AGH! 3. I HAVEN'T BEEN SLEEPING OR EATING! HELP! I am literally dying! I can't eat or sleep. It's terribad! 4. I was too lazy… 5. I HAVE SO MUCH NEW IDEAS! 6. I don't know what to say anymore. 7. I don't want to write this story anymore so I am deleting it. Sorry to everyone! But Akemi will be in more of my stories! Of course she is my main OC x3 But anyways! I will be writing some songfics, long stories, one shots maybe? And some AU's. I love AU's x3 ANYWAYS! I say anyways a lot… Also, I am working on a real life story. Like a novel kind of thing. It has Akemi, Kazuki, and Mizuki. You don't know two of them. But the three girls are sisters and they are Dark Angels. They don't figure it out until like, they are 16 and they go on this epic journey to find their real parents. Which are kind of based on Soul and Maka. FAIL! The parents names are Ali and Akihiko. They all have the last name Evans *facepalm* DON'T BLAME ME! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS! So yeah. That is what is going on in my life so far. But I probably won't take down the story. Just say it's closed. Like this!**

**THIS STORY WON'T BE UPDATED ANYMORE FROM THIS CHAPTER ON!**

**So sorry guys but, this isn't the end of me! You will see my randomness on other stories. So… BYYYYEEEEZ!**

**^-^ Akemi ^-^**


End file.
